Lycans
Lycanthropy, deriving from the Greek term'' Lykànthropos (Λυκάνθρωπος: λύκος, lykos, meaning "wolf" and άνθρωπος, ànthrōpos, meaning "human"), is the ability or trait of a human to undergo transformation into a human-animal hybrid. Lycans are naturally strong and have high endurance levels, but their biggest weakness is silver. Weapons, armor, or even jewlery made from silver will cause them a great amount of damage, possibly even death depending on their current health conditions. Species' Lycans are apart of the family Canis Lupus-Familiaris (Wolves, fox, jackals, coyotes). Their close cousins are Pantherinae-Felidae (Panthers, jaguars, tigers, cheetah) and Pinniped-Ursidae (Sea lions, seals, bears). The Canis Lupus-Familiaris are the most common, with the Pantherinae-Felidae and Pinniped-Ursidae categories following farther behind. Those who are members of the latter, however, possess fewer magical abilities than those of Pantherinae-Felidae and Pinniped-Ursidae. Felines are extremely rare, lithe, and dangerous. Aquatic and bear are highly intelligent, good strategists, and slightly less rare. Although Lycans aren't as advanced as the other types, they are still well looked up to and widely known for their prevalance. Canis Lups-Familiaris The majority of the Lycan members of this category transform into wolves. There are four basic types: #Animagi #Anthromorphic Werewolves #Wolf Men #Automorphic Werewolves The biggest difference between these four types is transformation control methods. For example, anthromorphic werewolves possess the ability to control their transformation while automorphic werewolves do not. Animagi always have complete control over transformation (unless otherwise influenced) and are usually willing to do so, while wolf men have control but are most likely going to be unwilling. 'Animagi' As stated before, animagi are Lycans who are able to control when and where they transform, unless another magical force is acting upon them. Another chief property that distinguishes animagi from the other types the most is that they can take the form of any animal, although it would most likely require some knowledge of that specific animal. Although, once and animagus is ready to take the form of an animal for the first time, usually the form he or she takes is that of an animal that syncs up to his or her own personality. Although animagi are the most common of this group, they are also the least powerful. Despite this, however, animagi are also probably the most revered due to their intelligence and control. 'Anthromorphic Werewolves' Anthromorphic werewolves are a type of Lycan who, as well as animagi and wolf men, can control their transformation. There are three big differences, however, as to why they are not classified into the other two basic types. One of these differences is that unlike animagi and wolf men, anthromorphic werewolves have more human characteristics than they do animal characteristics. When animagi go incognito, they resemble the animal whose form they've taken almost perfectly with the exception of personality markings (such as eye color, fur color, etc...) whereas anthromorphic werewolves resemble their human form more than they do that of an animal. This is mainly because while in wolf form, werewolves look like the Lycan who transformed them. It doesn't matter if they are anthromorphic or automorphic; All werewolves are created by being mauled by another werewolf and revived by a shaman, who bonds their spirit with nature in order to keep them alive. It is extremely rare for a shaman to bond a human's spirit with any other animal than a wolf after their attack, as wolves are naturally easy to bond with, although there are some who have been known to have been strong enough to bond with other animals much like the wolf. However, they are not classified as Lycans; Most of the time, these kinds of bonds result in the poor creature going insane and either fading, or becoming a demon. Another difference between anthromorphic werewolves and the others is that they can walk on their hind legs, have opposable thumbs, and can speak their native language fluently while in wolf form. The final main difference is that also unlike animagi and wolf men, anthromorphic werewolves are always clothed. Whether wearing armour or just rags, they never run around bare. Animagi must be wearing light articles in order to transform or their change could be altered by the fabric of their clothing, and wolf men are usually too crude to bother with clothes. 'Wolf Men''' Wolf men are were creatures who are also able to control their transformation to an extent, however they are well known for the fact that they are transformed in a terribly painful way. Most wolf men come about when they are brutally attacke by a werewolf, and the only way they can be saved is magic - dark magic. Like with anthromorphic werewolves, a person's spirit must be bonded with a force of nature to be revived, however becoming a wolf man is much more horrid. In order to become a wolf man, first you have to be clinging on to life by a thread after barely surviving a werewolf attack. Then, hopefully, a warlock or sorcerer - regular wizards usually don't study the type of magic needed for this process - will come across you and preform the Az Kah Barun, a ritual in which your spirit is released into the Underworld Lifestream and pulled back into your body. Once your spirit has been released into the Underworld Lifestream, the warlock or sorcerer will heal your body. While they are doing so, your spirit will be wandering the Underworld Lifestream under careful watch of the overseeing warlock or sorcerer, seeking a life force to cling on to. And almost a hundred percent of the time, your spirit will bond with that of a wolf, due to the fact that wolves are much easier to be bonded with (those who cannot bond with a force of nature are usually lost to Hades, who reaps their soul). However, the bonding process is very long and grueling. Not much is known on how exactly the bonding and transformation between man and wolf takes place, but it is a fact that during this process, both the human spirit and wolf spirit must agree to harsh condirions in order to become one. Following the bond, if it was successful, the newly born wolf man will awake after about a week in a magic-induced coma. Much like newborn vampires, the wolf man will have a certain thirst for blood - However, unlike vampires, it is not for human blood. It is for animal blood, wolf blood - The blood of the wolf man's own brethren. For some reason, most wolf men develop a certain cannibalism craze during their first few months of existence as they adjust to their new lifestyle, for reasons unknown. Once they can over come this craze, however, a wolf man can blend in to society rather well, except for a few setbacks. Instead of transforming every full moon like normal automorphic werewolves and a few other were creatures, wolf men typically must undergo transformation once every month. If they resist, the consequences can be painful and even deadly. See, wolf men can control their transformation, but if they don't allow wandering demon spirits to eneter their body once a month as a sacrifice to the warlock or sorcerer who "saved" them, they will undergo excrutiating pain as the demons force their way into the wolf man's aura, biting at his or her very soul. Most wolf men also face another problem - Extereme anxiety and paranoia. Almost anyone who is around them can tell that there is something off about them and usually try to steer clear of them all the while acting normal, too. For this reason, most young wolf men feel lonely and retreat to a lifestyle in which they only need to rely on themselves.